


Dinner

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Somewhat sexual, actually no not even somewhat, failures at making dinner, this is sexual, you tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: You try cooking dinner but end up cutting your finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackZodiacQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackZodiacQueen/gifts).



Right. So... You've never really cooked before. But you knew how to follow directions.

  
You wanted to surprise Saeran, so you decided you would cook him a dinner that you knew he liked. He's a picky eater, that's for sure, but there was a time when you both went out to eat that he got particularly pleased with a dish he ordered. It didn't seem too difficult to make, so you looked up the recipe online, found something extremely similar to the one he ordered and set out to buying the ingredients.

  
When you returned home, he raised an eyebrow at the bags in your arms from where he was sitting on the couch, but before he could question what you had, you leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, telling him he better not enter the kitchen for even a moment while you were making the food. He merely nods, turning his attention back to the TV, where some colorful cartoon was playing.

  
But the big knife sitting on the counter was intimidating. It came to an alarming sharp point and the way it gleamed in the light scared you. You suppose you could have predicted this outcome with your eyes closed.

  
Well, actually, having your eyes closed is what _made_ this happen.

  
"Shit!"

  
You dropped the knife as a drop of blood bubbled at the surface of your skin. You cringed when it dribbled down your finger. The second you shouted, the next second you heard footsteps, and you waited for your doom to come. Saeran never really liked you doing things that put you in danger, so this was surely going to make him angry.

  
You didn't look him in the eye as he came into the kitchen. Walking toward you, he took one look at you before he sighed. A tear welled up in the corner of your eye, and you tried to hold it back as he moved beside of you, grabbing the hand and pulling it toward him. It wasn't a lot of blood, really, only a small streak that dribble down your finger.

  
He slowly brought your hand up to his mouth, slipping the injured finger into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

  
You gasped, trying to move away, but he had a strong grip on your hand. He met your eyes, and they told you nothing to how he was feeling right now unlike they usually did. He moved his lips down your finger, then back before releasing it with a _pop_.

  
He licked his lips, taking away the small stain of red that sat in the corner.

  
"You didn't have to do this." He said, looking at the set up, completely ignoring the fact he actually just put his mouth on your finger and didn't bat an eye at it.

  
"... If I weren't bleeding, that would have been _really_ hot."

  
"What?"

  
You look away, blushing. You sure as hell knew how to make situations worse, if there was anything you were good at besides failing at cooking. Oh god, why would you say that out loud? He's fixing you with a dark gaze and you can't tell if he's angry or frustrated with you. He crosses his arms, waiting for you to say something, but you merely set out to start putting away all of the food back into the bags, preparing to store them for another try another day.

  
"Nothing." You say, curt with your response. You'd rather forget this happened.

  
He tilts his head slightly, considering you with his gaze as he watches you put away the food. He almost looks like he wants to say something, but you wouldn't have ever guessed he was up to something until a smirk came onto his lips and - why does he look like that? Why is he looking at you like you've just set out the dish you were making in front of him? He looked hungry, but it was something more devious.

  
"There are other things I can suck, if you'd like."

  
You almost drop the last food item you were putting away. Almost. You manage catch it and throw it in the fridge, swinging around to look at him with wide eyes. Coughing awkwardly into your hand, laughing nervously, you move behind him in a rush.

  
"U-Uh. Let's just go out to eat."

  
"I don't need to go out to have my favorite meal. Especially when it's between your legs."

  
Where is this coming from, oh god. He's never been like this before. You cough into your hand as he comes up behind you, slipping his arms around your waist, pulling you tight against his body as he nuzzled his face into the back of your neck, his warm breath brushing over the hairs there, sending a shiver down your spine. Your finger wasn't bleeding anymore, too shallow of a cut to do any real damage, but when he slowly moved his head until his mouth was up against your ear, your face continued to flush.

  
"So let me have dinner... yeah?"

  
Something tells you that neither of you would be leaving to go get takeout anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> there are so many tags for these
> 
> main character/saeran
> 
> reader/saeran
> 
> can we decide
> 
> outside of my prank war fics i still do requests and tbh i would like to keep them mainly about saeran bc this baby doesn't have a lot of content. im gonna make them all one shots too.
> 
> request away im ready 2 sin. i have so much time on my hands now lmfao.


End file.
